1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for vehicle body front portion.
2. Description of Related Art
A structure for vehicle body front portion that includes a front side member, an apron member, and a bumper reinforcement is known. The apron member is disposed outside in the vehicle width direction of the front side member. The bumper reinforcement is disposed at the front side of vehicle with respect to the front side member and the apron member. A vehicle width direction outside portion of the bumper reinforcement is inclined toward the rear side of the vehicle as approaching the outside in the vehicle width direction.
Some structures for vehicle body front portion include a coupling member, an inner energy absorbing portion, and an outer energy absorbing portion. The coupling member couples a front end of the front side member and a front end of the apron member. The inner energy absorbing portion is disposed at the front end of the front side member at a front side of the vehicle. The outer energy absorbing portion is disposed at the front side of the vehicle in the front end of the apron member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-83448 (JP 2010-83448 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-83453 (JP 2010-83453 A)). The inner energy absorbing portion couples the coupling member and the outside portion in the vehicle width direction of the bumper reinforcement. The outer energy absorbing portion couples the coupling member and the outside portion in the vehicle width direction of the bumper reinforcement.
Such structure for vehicle body front portion includes the inner energy absorbing portion whose overall length is longer than the overall length of the outer energy absorbing portion. In view of this, in the case where a collision load acts on the inner energy absorbing portion and the outer energy absorbing portion from the front side of the vehicle, a large amount of the inner energy absorbing portion may remain than the outer energy absorbing portion. As a result, the outer energy absorbing portion arranged in the vehicle width direction with respect to the inner energy absorbing portion may remain uncrushed and be left. Therefore, there is room for improvement to reduce remaining of the uncrushed outer energy absorbing portion and improve energy absorption performance during collision.